anywhere can be paradise
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kau hanya perlu menjadi pacar pura-puraku selama enam bulan ke depan—sampai kelulusanku tiba. Tentu saja aku akan membayarmu setiap bulan. Tidak ada yang dirugikan dalam permainan ini."/Midoriya Izuku terpaksa menerima tawaran kakak kelasnya, Todoroki Shouto, untuk menjadi pacar bohongan berandal sekolah yang terkenal kejam./"Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku."/ [shouto/izuku]
1. Chapter 1

_**anywhere can be paradise (c) shirocchin**_

.

[1]

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi pacar pura-puraku selama enam bulan ke depan—sampai kelulusanku tiba. Tidak ada yang dirugikan dalam permainan ini. Baik kau dan aku sama-sama mendapat untung. Aku akan memberimu upah tiap bulan—asal kau mampu memerankan sosok pacar Todoroki Shouto yang manis dan penurut. Bagaimana, Izuku? Lebih baik kau terima tawaranku. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali."

"Aku—kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau memilihku? Kenapa kau tidak memilih orang lain? Orang sepertimu dengan mudah bisa menggaet wanita mana pun—kenapa kau memilih laki-laki sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan yang lain. Aku hanya ingin kau."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Tidak ada kata penolakan darimu."

.

.

[2]

"Bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku? Aku bukan objek fantasi liarmu."

"Tapi kau membangkitkan sisi liarku, Izuku. Biarkan aku menyentuhmu sebentar. Aku bisa membayar untuk sebuah ciuman—bahkan lebih."

"Kau pria paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui, Shouto- _kun_."

.

.

[3]

"Sejak awal tidak ada kesepakatan tidur bersama. Aku hanya menemanimu jalan-jalan, pergi ke klub malam—meski aku sangat membencinya, makan bersama, dan kegiatan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kontak fisik."

"Apa semua laki-laki miskin memiliki sifat polos sepertimu, Izuku? Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan? Apa kau tak sadar, dengan menyetujui menjadi pacar bohonganku, secara tak langsung kau menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya padaku."

.

.

[4]

"Tubuhku panas! A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rasanya panas sekali—Shouto- _kun_ , tolong aku!"

"Brengsek! Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak minum. Sial, tubuhmu panas sekali. Berhenti menggeliat seperti itu—kau menyenggol— _ukkh_!"

"Maaf—aku tak bisa. Aku merasa panas sekali. Ingin mandi, kunci aku di dalam kamar mandi. Kumohon!"

"Dan membiarkanmu mati membeku dalam suhu sedingin ini? Apa kau punya rencana yang lebih masuk akal?"

"Biarkan aku— _nghh_ —aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Sial—biar aku yang membantumu."

.

.

[5]

"Aku tidak bisa meneruskan permainan ini. Bebaskan aku."

"Kau berjanji untuk bertahan setidaknya sampai aku lulus!"

"Aku tidak sanggup."

"Kau ingin aku pergi dan menghilang dari hadapanmu? Katakan, apa kau membenciku? Apa kau membenci tiap detik yang kau habiskan bersamaku?"

"Sejak awal aku membencimu, Shouto- _kun_."

.

.

[6]

"Kenapa masih mengejarku? Permainan konyolmu sudah berakhir, Shouto- _kun_."

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku."

"Aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku!"

.

.

[7]

"—tidurlah denganku, kubayar dua kali lipat dari gajimu sebelumnya."

"Kenapa Shouto- _kun_ belum menyerah juga?"

.

.

[8]

"Katanya, kita bisa menemukan surga di mana pun."

"Oh ya?"

"Kata ibuku, surga terindah adalah saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang paling kita cintai."

"Sejak kapan Shouto- _kun_ belajar menggombal?"

.

.

[9]

"Aku menyerah. Aku kalah. Aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. Maaf sudah membuatmu mengalami hal-hal buruk saat bersamaku, Izuku."

"Shouto- _kun_ mau pergi ke mana?"

"Menurutmu ke mana?"

.

.

[10]

"Aku ingin mencoba hidup sekali lagi."

.

.

.

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi**_

 **AN** : _HALLLOOOOOO. Saya bawa kisah TodoDeku baru hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong ini ratingnya M ya karena temanya berat dan banyak adegan-adegan yang tidak layak untuk dinikmati underage wkwkwk. Ada yang merasa terganggu sama tema berandalan!Shouto nggak ya? Biasanya kan pada memuja Shouto yang fluffi, manis, cute, dll. Saya sendiri agak bosan dengan tema yang mainstream kayak gitu jadi mencoba hal lain dan menurut saya oke-oke aja sih Shouto dibikin brengsek. Trus karena genrenya drama pastinya bakal banyak adegan yang ndrama(?) wkwkkw. Maybe bakal OOC, mau gimana lagi menyesuaikan sama alur cerita. Believe me, preman!Shouto itu sungguh seksi dan bikin panas bruh. Ini baru prolog doang, see you next chapter!_

 _Yang belum ikutan event OFATODODEKU masih terbuka lho sampe tahun depan :''D_


	2. Chapter 2

**anywhere can be paradise**

 **Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku**

* * *

.

.

 _ **Chapter I : Deal**_

* * *

.

" _Temui aku di atap sekolah saat jam pelajaran usai. Datanglah sendiri, jangan mengajak siapapun. Jika tak datang, aku akan mendatangi kelasmu dan menyeretmu. Jangan lupa, aku masih menyimpan rahasiamu. Kau tahu persis apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau tak menampakkan diri di hadapanku nanti." –idolamu, Todoroki Shouto—_

Midoriya Izuku meremas kertas berisi pesan ancaman dari seseorang yang menempati urutan pertama dalam daftar 'jenis manusia yang harus dihindari'. Pemuda itu memasukkan kertas yang telah lusuh dan berbentuk tak karuan karena ia remas sekuat tenaga ke dalam saku celana. Sejujurnya Izuku tak pernah ingin mengulang peristiwa seperti saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, di mana ia menjadi bahan bully-an beberapa teman sekelas—dan parahnya, teman masa kecilnya adalah sosok yang paling sering dan suka sekali menyakitinya. Kehidupan sekolahnya beberapa tahun silam sungguh mengerikan dan jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Karena itu, Izuku berharap kehidupan SMA-nya baik-baik saja dan jauh dari segala macam bentuk kekerasan.

Semester awal berjalan dengan lancar, terbukti Izuku mendapat teman sekelas yang baik. Selama menjadi murid kelas 1-A SMA Yuuei, Izuku belum pernah menerima kejadian tak menyenangkan. Segalanya baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sampai di suatu siang yang terik ketika seluruh murid berjubel di kafetaria untuk mengantri makanan, Izuku tak sengaja menumpahkan segelas _strawberry milkshake_ ke seragam seorang pemuda yang berpenampilan cukup menonjol di antara yang lain.

Sepertinya hari itu Izuku sedang apes karena yang menjadi korban tumpahan milkshake adalah seorang kakak kelas yang terkenal sebagai berandalan paling keji. Izuku nyaris mati berdiri, tangannya gemetar mencoba membersihkan noda _milkshake_ dengan sehelai sapu tangan sederhana.

Laki-laki menyebalkan itu bernama Todoroki Shouto, dua tahun lebih tua dari Izuku. Siswa senior yang beberapa bulan lagi akan lulus. Dari kabar yang beredar, Shouto merupakan anak orang kaya, tidak terlalu senang bergaul dengan sembarang orang dan hanya berteman dengan orang-orang tertentu saja. Catatan kenakalannya hampir setara dengan prestasinya. Beberapa kali diskors karena berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah, mematahkan hidung salah satu murid sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan gosip yang paling santer beredar adalah—Todoroki Shouto tidak tertarik dengan perempuan alias _gay_. Izuku sempat tak percaya. Tidak mungkin manusia dengan penampilan fisik sempurna seperti Shouto adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

Sejak peristiwa _milkshake_ tumpah itulah, Shouto menjadi sering mengganggu Izuku tiap ada kesempatan. Pemuda itu pernah meminjam uang pada Izuku dengan alasan dompetnya tertinggal dan ia kelaparan karena sejak malam belum makan apa-apa. Izuku tak percaya begitu saja. Tidak mungkin kekayaan keluarga Todoroki lenyap dalam sekejap sampai Shouto tak punya uang simpanan untuk naik taksi dan kembali ke rumah demi mengambil dompet yang tertinggal. Dengan sekali tatapan tajam terpaksa Izuku memberikan uang jajannya, pemuda hijau itu harus puas menelan _sandwich_ untuk makan siang.

Ketika bel pelajaran usai berdering nyaring, Izuku merasakan perutnya begitu melilit. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan Uraraka Ochako untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke bersama yang lain. Gadis itu sempat curiga ketika menangkap perubahan eskpresi teman sekelasnya yang mendadak pucat dan seperti ketakutan. Izuku berkata ia baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Ochako tak menanyakan apapun lagi ketika Izuku lenyap di balik pintu.

Izuku menaiki tangga dengan langkah berat dan lesu. Shouto suka sekali menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Beberapa kali Izuku pernah menemani kakak kelasnya, meski ujung-ujungnya ia yang lebih banyak diusili.

"Lama sekali, kupikir kau tak datang. Aku sudah bersiap menyebar rahasiamu ke orang-orang."

Todoroki Shouto duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan sepasang kaki berselonjor. Izuku melihat kakak kelasnya dengan takut-takut. Pemuda itu masih belum terbiasa bersikap layaknya adik kelas terhadap kakak kelas. Dengan pribadi Shouto yang keras dan selalu ingin berkuasa, Izuku lebih cocok menjadi bawahannya.

"Sejak kapan?" Shouto bertanya. Izuku berkedip. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan rahasia yang tertulis pada secarik kertas di loker dari Shouto.

Shouto menggeram. "Jangan berpura-pura. Kau bisa saja membohongiku, tapi kau tak akan bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau yang bercerita dengan mulutmu sendiri, atau aku yang bercerita."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Todoroki- _kun_. Jangan membuatku bingung."

Shouto mendecih, rahangnya mengeras. Pemuda dengan bekas luka di sisi wajah tersebut merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan membuangnya ke lantai. Foto-foto berserakan di hadapan Izuku. Pemuda berambut hijau merasakan debaran ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ada sosok dirinya di dalam foto yang disebar Shouto.

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku kalau diam-diam kau bekerja di sebuah klub malam? Apa kau tahu klub itu milik kakak laki-lakiku? Aku tahu persis kakakku bukan manusia bodoh yang dengan sengaja membiarkan anak di bawah umur bekerja di klub tempat berkumpul orang dewasa." Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Shouto meluncur dengan cepat tanpa jeda. Suara yang berat dan dalam berpadu dengan nada putus asa.

"Kenapa diam? Kau penasaran bagaimana aku bisa mendapat foto-foto ini?"

"A-aku tak tahu jika tempat itu milik kakakmu." Izuku berkata lirih.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan—apa yang kau _berikan_ pada kakakku sampai pria itu mau memberimu pekerjaan beresiko. Kau—hilir mudik dengan nampan berisi minuman keras, apa kau mencuri pemandangan ketika _stripper_ beraksi di tiang?" Shouto menuduh dengan nada mengejek yang terasa menyakitkan di telinga Izuku.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan dompet kakakmu yang terjatuh ketika festival musim panas beberapa waktu lalu," jawab Izuku, melanjutkan dengan suara sedikit parau,"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak tapi aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Kakakmu menawarkan sejumlah uang padaku tapi aku menolaknya. Sebagai gantinya aku minta pekerjaan."

"Kau gila meminta pekerjaan pada orang yang bahkan tak kau kenal secara pribadi. Jika kakakku seorang bajingan, mungkin dia sudah menyalurkanmu ke tempat maksiat."

Shouto memijit pelipisnya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Izuku begitu nekat. Seandainya pihak sekolah mengetahui kabar ini, bukan hal mustahil Izuku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Shouto tak ingin itu terjadi. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin mengancam sedikit supaya adik kelasnya mau bercerita.

"Kenapa tidak bekerja paruh waktu di restoran atau tempat yang lebih aman?"

"Aku butuh pekerjaan dengan gaji yang banyak. Upah yang kuterima dengan bekerja di klub kakakmu besarnya lima kali lipat dari upahku sebelumnya." Izuku berkata jujur, ia tak peduli jika Shouto memberikan label _money oriented_ pada dirinya. Toh, ia bekerja dengan tubuhnya dan tak merugikan siapa pun. Memang penuh resiko tapi Izuku sudah memantapkan hati.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berhenti bekerja di tempat itu, Izuku."

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Aku tak merugikan siapapun, kakakmu justru senang dengan hasil kerjaku." Izuku tampak tidak senang dengan cara kakak kelasnya yang suka memerintah seenaknya, memutuskan secara sepihak tanpa mendengar lawan bicara. Izuku sungguh membencinya.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan ketahuan, bodoh."

"Aku pandai menyamarkan diri, sejauh ini tidak ada yang mengenaliku." Izuku masih membela diri.

" _Aku mengenalimu_. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku satu-satunya yang tahu tentang rahasiamu itu."

Sebagai sosok berandalan, Shouto lebih berpengalaman dalam hal bermain ancaman. Mungkin di sekolah tak banyak murid yang ingin bergaul atau dekat-dekat dengannya, tapi di luar, Shouto punya banyak kawan dengan profesi bermacam-macam. Mengancam bocah seperti Izuku bukan hal baru, laki-laki itu bisa melihat getar ketakutan pada sepasang iris gelap milik si pemuda hijau.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Selama ini aku sudah menuruti kata-katamu, jika kau masih dendam karena aku tak sengaja menumpahkan _milkshake_ —"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _milkshake_ , Izuku. Kau pikir aku marah karena hal sepele seperti itu? Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja." Shouto menyeringai penuh kemenangan, merasa puas melihat perubahan ekspresi adik kelasnya yang kesal.

"Jadilah pacar bohonganku selama enam bulan ke depan, Izuku."

"H-hah? Pacar bohongan? Apa makasudmu, Todoroki- _kun_?"

Shouto memencet hidung Izuku gemas membuat sang empunya memekik karena terkejut.

"Pura-pua jadi pacarku. Kau paham maksudku."

"Aku tidak paham. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta hal konyol seperti itu?"

Izuku tak habis pikir. Dengan penampilan dan wajah rupawan yang dimiliki, Shouto bisa menggaet wanita mana pun yang ia inginkan tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Izuku. Tawaranku tidak datang dua kali. Aku sangat berharap kau berkata _ya_ karena jika tidak kau tahu akibatnya."

Shouto mengeluarkan pemantik dari kantong celana, membakar ujung lintingan tembakau yang terapit di kedua belah bibirnya. Kepulan asap putih seketika membuat Izuku memalingkan wajah. Todoroki Shouto—senior dua tahun di atasnya—adalah manusia yang sepertinya tak bisa lepas dari rokok barang sedetik pun. Pemuda berambut hijau tersebut bahkan pernah memergoki kakak kelasnya merokok dengan santai di kantin sekolah di saat banyak siswa siswi berlalu lalang ramai.

"Maaf, Todoroki- _kun_. Aku tak punya pengalaman soal pacaran. Lebih baik cari orang lain yang lebih ahli," ujar Izuku dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku tak butuh orang dengan segudang pengalaman. Aku ingin kau. Jangan khawatir karena ini tak akan berlangsung selamanya."

"Tapi Todoroki- _kun_ —"

Shouto memotong cepat."Kubayar. Kau pikir kau tak mendapat keuntungan apa pun dalam permainan ini? Kalau tidak salah kau kecopetan di bus saat pulang sekolah minggu lalu. Kau butuh uang untuk membeli keperluan hidupmu bukan?"

Izuku berkeringat dingin."Bagaimana kau tahu aku kecopetan? Kau mengawasiku? Atau, jangan-jangan Todoroki- _kun_ yang menyuruh orang untuk melakukan perbuatan keji itu?"

Sepasang iris berwarna _gray_ dan _turqoise_ berkilat tajam;menyala seperti ujung rokok yang terbakar. Shouto mungkin bajingan paling keji yang Izuku kenal, namun ia tak tahu bahwa pemilik helaian separuh merah dan separuh putih yang tengah memasang ekspresi siap mengamuk di depannya adalah sosok yang benci tuduhan sembarangan. Tanpa sadar Izuku mundur beberapa langkah. Satu langkah mundur Izuku berarti satu langkah maju Shouto. Pemuda itu telah membuang rokoknya, menggerusnya dengan ujung sepatu hingga isinya terburai.

"K-kalau kau macam-macam aku akan teriak!" Mengancam berandalan seperti Shouto tentu saja adalah pilihan sia-sia dan tak ada gunanya, namun setidaknya Izuku mencoba melakukan apa yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini.

"Lakukan saja, Izuku. Kita sedang di atap, ingat? Teriakan sia-siamu akan teredam angin. Tak ada satu manusia pun yang bisa mendengar jeritan putus asamu selain aku. Hanya ada aku di sini."

Seulas senyum mengerikan terukir di bibir Shouto. Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan kelinci kecil yang putus asa—seolah mencari celah sekecil apa pun untuk melarikan diri dari predator haus darah yang saat ini menatapnya tajam dan mengintimidasi. Sengatan terik matahari membuat pandangan Izuku sedikit berkunang. Sial, ia tak bisa lari. Berteriak tak akan membuahkan hasil karena ia yakin gerakan gesit Shouto dengan cepat akan membungkam mulutnya.

"Tak perlu berpikir macam-macam, Midoriya Izuku." Shouto melepas salah satu kancing atas seragamnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan santai, melanjutkan,"Kita sama-sama diuntungkan. Kau dapat upah untuk menutupi biaya hidup sehari-hari."

Kening Izuku berkerut."Lalu, kau dapat apa?"

Shouto tersenyum penuh arti ."Tentu saja dapat kau, kelinci kecil."

 _Brengsek_. Tentu saja Izuku hanya berani mengumpat dalam hati.

"Jadilah pacar bohonganku sampai aku lulus nanti. Enam bulan lagi, Izuku. Kau tak kasihan pada kakak kelasmu yang menderita saat pesta prom karena datang tanpa pasangan?"

Tanpa sadar Izuku menjerit."Jadi hanya karena itu?"

"Tak perlu berteriak. Kau tak pernah jadi anak populer sepertinya. Kerjaanmu hanya membaca buku di perpustakaan sampai sore. Kutebak, kau bahkan tak bergabung dengan satu klub pun, benar? Datang seorang diri ke prom sama saja menjatuhkan harga diri dan siap menerima caci maki."

"T-tapi, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Banyak gadis cantik di sekolah kita seperti Yaoyorozu- _senpai_ —"

"Kau menyukai Yaoyorozu? Jadi tipemu adalah wanita yang lebih tua. Cukup tau."

Kedua bola mata Shouto mengerling bosan. Demi Tuhan, kapan pembicaraan ini mendekati titik akhir? Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berdebat dan berteriak. Izuku yang tak kunjung memberi jawaban sengaja membiarkan arah obrolan menjalar kemana-mana membuat kepala Shouto pusing dan ingin segera menghabisi adik kelasnya saat itu juga.

Semburat merah samar menghiasi pipi gembil berbintik milik Izuku. "B-bukan! Aku tidak menyukai Yaoyorozu- _senpai_. Jangan menyebarkan _hoax_. Justru kupikir kalian berpacaran."

"Aku tak berpacaran dengan dia. Kalau begitu... bersikaplah tegas dan beri aku jawaban. Aku tak suka dengan topik yang berputar-putar. Kembali ke topik awal."

"A-aku—"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Cukup jawab ya dan kita sudah sah menjadi pasangan."

"Todoroki- _kun_!" Izuku tak habis berpikir dengan jalan pikiran kakak kelasnya.

"Aku tak suka menunggu. Hanya ada jawaban ya. Sejak awal kau tak diperbolehkan menolak;menjawab tidak. Sejak awal, aku—Todoroki Shouto—yang memegang kendali di sini. Tugasmu adalah menjadi kelinci penurut manis yang selalu mematuhi kata-kataku."

Shouto mengelus dagu bawah Izuku dengan lembut seperti mengelus anak kucing. Izuku menepis tangan kakak kelasnya, merasa tak nyaman dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba yang selalu dilakukan Shouto.

"Jadi pacarku atau kulaporkan pada pihak sekolah jika salah satu murid berprestasi di sekolah ternyata bekerja paruh waktu di klub malam."

Napas hangat Shouto menggelitik daun telinga Izuku. Suara rendah pemuda itu menghantarkan getaran aneh pada gendang telinga. Izuku tak menyukainya. Ia ingin berlari pulang dan berteriak pada kakak kelasnya, bahwa ia ingin hidup tanpa gangguan siapa pun, bahwa ia ingin menikmati kehidupan sekolahnya dengan nyaman bersama teman-temannya.

"Izuku," panggil Shouto dengan suara berat. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kokoh menyibakkan helaian hijau milik Izuku yang menutupi dahi. "Katakan _ya_."

Izuku menelan ludah susah payah. Shouto mengancam dengan raut wajah yang begitu tenang membuat Izuku merinding. Di mata Izuku, mood kakak kelasnya selalu berubah-ubah setiap waktu. Terkadang ia bisa menjadi pribadi yang kejam, menyebalkan, usil, pendiam, dan lembut.

"Ya."

" _Good boy_."

Shouto menepuk puncak kepala adik kelasnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok kau harus selalu bersamaku. Mengerti?" Shouto memberikan penekanan.

"Y-ya."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi**

* * *

 **AN** : _Saya merencanakan untuk mengetik 2k-3k words setiap chapter hahaha karena saya bukan tipe yang suka nulis panjang-panjang karena males /ditimpuk/. Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah fave, follow, dan review di prolog kemarin. Semoga chapter awal ini tidak mengecewakan. Kalau merasa karakter Shouto OOC di sini memang saya buat begitu karena doi perannya jadi preman bejat wkwkwkwk. See you next chap._

 _Oya, tambahan. Kenapa Izuku nggak manggil Shouto pake embel-embel senpai? Soalnya pas awal mereka ketemu, Shouto nggak suka tiap Izuku manggil pake nama Todoroki-senpai, maunya dipanggil Todoroki-kun biar intim(?)._


End file.
